


a moment

by nicoladymgn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoladymgn/pseuds/nicoladymgn
Summary: 宇宙船上重逢时的一点小事。





	a moment

在他们的身体互相靠近之前，仿佛连续的时空出现了一个短暂的停息。就在一次呼吸之间，loki脑中忽而闪过无数记忆。那些实在是过于漫长，过于庞杂的生命经历，甚至让他突然感到头痛。而当thor伸出手臂，紧紧环绕上他的后背时，loki的脑子又在一瞬间恢复寂静，敏锐的感官信息都集中在了名为拥抱的姿势上。

陷在thor的怀里，loki终于呼了一口气。他学着thor的动作，把手臂轻轻地搭在了thor的背上。

这当然不是loki第一次拥抱别人，也不是他第一次拥抱眼前这个人。只是那些亲密的回忆已经是太久之前的事情了。就在刚刚，loki意识到自己真的很难记起拥抱别人是什么感觉。再说，痛苦和憎恶在他脑中占据着更重要的位置——这一点不是他的选择，只是他的天性罢了，他就是这么长的。

所以，在这一刻loki其实有一点点紧张。他死也不会承认的。但thor却在几秒钟后开口说：“你怎么好像僵住了？”

“……我在考虑要不要再捅你一刀。”loki立刻露出一如以往的模式化微笑。

thor居然笑了。他并没有因为这句话放开他，反而把他抱得更紧了。loki不禁皱了下眉头，他是真的因为thor而感到困惑了。真不可思议，他真想立刻打开thor的头骨看看里面到底发生了什么，为什么这个人突然从一个单细胞变得如此……难以预测。

“现在，只剩我们了。”

“在这个房间里。别忘了门外那些奇形怪状的傻瓜和阿斯加德人。”

“你知道我不是这个意思。”

“……”

loki的确知道。现在，故土已经粉身碎骨，亲族魂飞魄散，全宇宙的无尽之中，thor的至亲只剩下了loki。

——可loki不想让话题继续朝这个肉麻的方向走下去。他当久了坏蛋，一个安稳的拥抱已经够让他不舒服了。这些温暖的感情，必须要停在恰到好处的地方才行。

又是一段沉默之后，thor终于松开了loki。但他们还是挨得很近，用闪亮的目光凝视彼此的眼睛。thor脸上带着loki熟悉的，明朗轻松的笑容：“所以，你错失了捅我一刀的机会。”

loki也笑起来，摊开手说：“我好歹是个神，活得久，总有机会的。”

thor笑的更开心了点。他转身，重新倒了两杯酒，之后拿起一个杯子递给了loki。loki接过来，thor朝他举杯，然后伸手用自己手里的杯子撞了下loki的酒杯。

loki愣了一秒后才跟着喝了口酒。“如果不是我自己可以看穿幻术，我真怀疑你是个假货——thor居然会在喝酒的时候等人！”

“干杯是地球人的好习惯，你该多了解一下他们。”thor很快喝光了杯子里的酒，又拿起酒瓶倒了一杯。

“你将成为王了，却开始学着谦逊了？不合时宜。”loki甩了一个轻蔑的白眼。

“这不好吗？好吧，我想你不会懂。”thor耸了下肩膀，摇摇头。

loki不再回话，他安静地喝着自己的酒，说实话一点也不好喝。他开始怀念不久前在阿斯加德混吃混喝的日子了。多么快乐，自由，和平的日子啊。当他的生活和他的哥哥毫无关系的时候，一切居然会变的那么美好。

他想起了那段对话。也许thor的话是对的，他们没办法在一起，不在一起才是最好的选择……

可是，现在，只剩下他们了。

走来拥抱他的thor，到底在想什么？

loki把目光重新转向thor，对方则在注视着窗外的宇宙景色。面对着loki的侧脸上，看不到熟悉的蓝色眼睛了，只有一只黑色的眼罩。loki的确好久没有在这样放松的状态下，仔细观察过thor了。不只是眼罩和短发，还有皮肤上深深浅浅的伤痕，许许多多的细节，都再次提醒着loki，thor已经变得如此不同。

变得如此……

thor似乎意识到loki看着自己的视线，便转过头，用安然的眼神回应了loki的目光。thor笑着问：“我看起来如何？”

loki微微张开嘴，深吸了一口气。他没能立刻回复thor，因为他忽然记起了一件事，记起了自己所有磨难的开始。那时他们身处闪耀的金色仙宫，thor还是个骄纵跋扈的王子，而loki对自己的身世一无所知，他们并肩而立，隔着天鹅绒垂幕，外面就是整个阿斯加德的军队，和他们的父亲。thor努力装成若无其事的样子，问他：“我看起来如何？”

“……像一个国王。”loki几乎像是叹息一样，说出了这句和当年相同的回答。这次是真心话，所以他不想大声说出来。看看他哥哥现在的样子吧，那些伤口，那些疲惫，那些他即将要面对的责任，还有谁比他更像个国王呢？

而在听到loki的话之后，意外的，thor没有像loki想象中那样洋洋自得的笑起来。他的表情变得更加温和，也用低沉的嗓音轻声说道：“谢谢你，弟弟。”

“……你在一天之内谢了我两次了。”loki皱皱鼻子，做出嫌弃的表情。

“我们该去看看外面怎么样了，”thor没理会loki的鬼脸，又恢复了愉快的灿烂笑容，“一起去吗？”

“可以——”

loki跟着thor迈开步子，但就在这时，一阵尖锐刺骨的寒意贯穿了loki的身体，loki的脚步踉跄了一下。好在thor并没有发现这个细节，loki努力保持平静的声音对走在前面的thor说：“我要去下洗手间。”

thor回头看了他一眼：“慢慢拉。”

在thor从视线中消失后，loki扶着墙壁慢慢蹲下去。渗透每一寸皮肤的冰冷和疼痛让他冷汗冒个不停，同时，他的眼前开始出现了幻觉……那虽然是幻觉，但是loki清楚，那不是来自他自己的大脑的幻象，是有人让他看到的。这是个警告。

“你逃不掉的！他会让你生不如死！”

邪恶的声音再次在耳边叫嚣起来。

不知道过了多久，loki终于感觉到那个幻影离他而去了。他擦了擦脸上的汗水，重新站起来，调整呼吸。过了好一会儿，周围的声音才再次进入他的耳朵。他听见了在不远处的飞船操控室，船上的人都聚集在那里，在热烈的说着些什么。

loki慢慢地迈开步伐。也许他这次真的逃不掉了。可是他不在乎，至少现在，他连明天的事情都不想思考。他的王在前面，而他要到他身边去，这是此刻，最重要的事情。

end


End file.
